hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
List of usercane records
This is a condensed list of usercane records. Major records Intensity Most intense by pressure Most intense by wind speed TBD For every month For every year Extreme latitudes and longitudes *'Tropical Storm Matthew' formed at 7.3 degrees latitude and -15 degrees longitude and became a tropical storm at 7.7 degrees latitude, and -14 degrees longitude, becoming the southernmost tropical storm on record, the easternmost tropical storm on record, and also the storm with the closest proximity to the equator. (for usercanes) *'Tropical Storm Yolo' tracked southward to a low latitude of 7.6 degrees, and became the lowest-latitude storm west of Cape Verde. *'Tropical Storm Nuno' formed at 14.7 degrees latitude and -18.7 degrees longitude and became a tropical storm at that intensity, becoming the easternmost tropical storm on record. (for usercanes) *'Hurricane Bittersweet' had no records at formation, however it did become the northernmost major hurricane on record, reaching category 3 intensity near Newfoundland, at 46.1 degrees latitude and -48.1 degrees longitude. (for usercanes) *'Subtropical Storm Callum' is currently the northernmost storm on record, forming at 38.8 degrees latitude and -61.3 degrees longitude, and is currently still alive despite unfavorable conditions north of Bermuda. (for usercanes) *'Hurricane Emma/Michelle' was believed to be the westernmost storm on record, forming at 30.2 degrees latitude and -75.1 degrees longitude. It currently has the most landfalls and regenerations, regenerating over 5 times and making landfall at least three times. Emma/Michelle was the westernmost storm before the record was beaten by Tropical Storm Quilava of the 2015 usercane season, which was also the only storm on record to form at the Bay of Campeche, before the formation of Tropical Depression Twenty-Two (of the 2016 usercane season). (for usercanes) *'Tropical Storm Quilava' is currently the westernmost forming storm on record; forming directly near the Bay of Campeche. It is the only storm on record in the Bay of Campeche; it still remains active today as a stationary and weak depression. (for usercanes) *'Hurricane Nkechinyer' was the easternmost category 5 usercane on record, attaining this intensity at -28.9 degrees longitude. *'Hurricane Cooper '''became the lowest latitude named storm of usercane strength when it attained usercane strength at 11.8 degrees latitude on December 1, 2017. *'Hurricane Bob was the lowest-latitude category 5 usercane on record, attaining this intensity at 12.6 degrees latitude. At the same time, '''Hurricane Anthony acquired this intensity at nearly as low of a latitude at 12.8 degrees to the east-northeast of Bob. *'Hurricane Hype' is currently the highest-latitude category 5 usercane on record, maintaining this intensity at 34.8 degrees latitude. *'Hurricane Alan' was the westernmost category 5 usercane on record, attaining this intensity at the time of its landfall at -88.8 degrees longitude. List of largest usercanes Hurricane Ryne was the largest usercane on record, with a tropical storm-force wind diameter of 1409.8 miles. However, at peak intensity, it was estimated to have a diameter of 1100-1200 miles, and is now a hybrid cyclone. Hurricane Hype '''has since surpassed this record with a diameter of 1680.4 miles. '''Usercane Anthony '''is the third largest usercane at a diameter of 1297.4 miles. On the other hand, the smallest usercane to attain both hurricane strength and category 5 strength was '''Subtropical Cyclone BeoBlade, which was only 29.8 miles wide at the time of its peak intensity. Currently active usercanes are bolded. Miscellaneous records Category:Usercanes Category:Lists Category:Users